Like a UPS Truck
by fembuck
Summary: Rachel is amazed by Ivy's amount of ... stamina. Rachel/Ivy, Ivy/Rachel, femslash


**Title:** Like a UPS Truck  
**Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** The Hollows  
**Pairing:** Rachel/Ivy  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I'm just borrowing them.  
**Note:** The story is based on the '_The Hollows, Rachel/Ivy, stamina_' prompt from the fireworks 09 porn battle. My brain worked too slowly to make the deadline for that, but here it is anyway.

---

Ivy blinked as sweat dripped into her eyes, her muscles burning deliciously she strained.

"You're slowing down, baby," Rachel drawled playfully, a strand of red-hair falling in front of her face. Once she brushed the hair off of her face, her eyes scanned Ivy's body, tracking a tantalizing bead of sweat as it dripped down Ivy's neck and disappeared in the valley between her breasts. "You're not getting tired are you?"

Ivy grinned, toothy and predatory.

"I don't know the meaning of the word," the living-vampire husked, the gray silk of her tone cutting right through Rachel and settling between her legs. "I could go all night," the dark beauty continued, lifting her hand to brush back dark, sweaty bangs off of her forehead, exposing her exquisite face to Rachel's very appreciative gaze.

"I bet you could," Rachel responded, swallowing deeply, her voice cracking a little as arousal pounded through her.

Going all night wasn't an idle boast on Ivy's part. Rachel knew that for a fact. Between her vampire heritage and the almost ruthless exercise routine she kept herself too, Ivy was in amazing shape. Rachel wasn't exactly a lazy, couch potato herself, but compared to Ivy she had the stamina of a sixty-year old, overweight asthmatic.

Ivy's nostrils flared after Rachel spoke, and a delighted and wicked grin touched her lips as she breathed in the redhead's rapidly increasing desire.

"Harder?" Ivy asked, arching a delicate dark eyebrow

"Harder," Rachel agreed breathily, her lips parting and her eyes widening as Ivy began to drive forward more forcefully, as Ivy began to pound. "God you're amazing," Rachel breathed out, awed, as Ivy continued to hammer away.

Rachel licked at her lips, and then bit down on her bottom one, chewing it gently.

She could see the muscles in Ivy's arms flexing, rippling under her pale skin as the living-vampire drove forward. She loved seeing displays of Ivy's strength. She loved feeling strong, tapered fingers clutching at her, and the way Ivy's legs would wrap around her, squeezing her, trapping her, vice-like in their power to contain.

Ivy exhaled roughly, panting with effort as her arms flexed again and she pushed forward. Rachel watched Ivy's generous chest rise and fall with her breath, and helplessly, her own fingers began to trail up her sides until she held her more modest breasts in her hands. Her nipples were so hard that it almost hurt when her fingers first brushed over them, but the shock of sensation was soon replaced by the pleasure of touch, and Rachel gasped and breathed in shakily as she began to touch herself.

The room was silent as Ivy stopped moving, maybe even breathing, and Rachel opened her eyes to find a pair of coal black eyes staring at her hungrily.

"What?" Rachel asked innocently, squeezing her nipple through her top, rolling it between her fingers with an exaggerated slowness, her hips shifting slightly as Ivy leaned forward and parted her lips, her dark eyes locked on Rachel's chest.

"You're …" Ivy began her mind spinning as Rachel continued to manipulate her breast.

Her lips were still parted and she knew that her fangs were showing, but she couldn't help it. She just wanted to close the distance that remained between herself and Rachel's breast and take the hard peak of her nipple between her lips and suck until Rachel came.

"Distracting me," the raven-haired beauty managed to choke out a few seconds later, shaking faintly with the effort of speaking, when all she wanted to do was pounce and conquer.

"Then be distracted," Rachel drawled, holding Ivy's eyes for a moment longer before she reached down and grasped the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head a moment later and flinging it carelessly to the side. "I promise," Rachel continued, removing her bra. "I'll give you a good work-out," she went on, flinging her bra carelessly to the side.

Ivy's lips curled back as Rachel's naked flesh was revealed to her, and the witched shivered as she caught slight of her lover's sharp canines. A low growl escaped from Ivy, and Rachel felt an answering vibration between her legs.

"Unlike the punching bag," the witch continued, swallowing as her eyes drifted from Ivy to the large black bag beside her. The large hulking mass was still swinging from the force of Ivy's last blow, and Rachel shivered at the reminder of just how much power was contained in Ivy's slight form. "I give as good as I get," Rachel finished, turning her gaze back to Ivy as she returned her hands to her now naked chest.

Shimmering dark eyes stared at Rachel intensely for a moment, and then Ivy tilted her head to the side and looked at the punching bag she had been pounding minutes before.

She'd only made it through half of her work-out. She thrived on routine, she lived by routine, she _needed_ routine like she needed, oxygen, water, blood.

Ivy took a step towards Rachel, and then another one and another one, until with a sudden burst of vampire speed she was standing in front of Rachel, her shadow completely eclipsing Rachel's form with its dark majesty.

Ivy bent her legs, slowly lowering herself down onto until she was straddling her lover, her knees on either side of Rachel's body. She reached out once she was settled and took Rachel's hands in her own, removing them from her breasts so that she could cover the perfectly sized mounds with her own hands. Rachel gasped, and arched into her touch, and Ivy growled softly and leaned forward until their lips were pressed together.

She needed routine, but she needed Rachel more.

---

Rachel blinked as sweat dripped into her eyes, her muscles burning deliciously she strained. Three of Ivy's fingers were buried deep inside of her, but they were as still as the thumb Ivy had pressed unmoving against her clit.

"You're a cruel bitch, Ivy Tamwood," Rachel gasped, arching her hips up, trying to fuck herself on Ivy's fingers if the vampire wouldn't do it for her.

"It's not nice to call people names," Ivy drawled, smiling down at Rachel, adjusting herself with Rachel's body to keep the movement of her fingers inside of the redhead to a minimum. "It's _hurtful_," Ivy continued, her features contorting into an approximation of sadness as the fingers of her free hand moved to pinch Rachel's thigh.

"Ah!" Rachel hissed, her surprised exhalation turning into a moan after a moment.

When Ivy pinched her, Rachel had jerked in surprise, and that motion had moved Ivy's fingers inside of her in an excruciatingly delicious way.

Ivy allowed Rachel to pump her hips, fucking herself on her fingers a few more times, and then she placed her free hand on Rachel's pelvis and pushed down as she began to withdraw her fingers.

"Stay still," Ivy warned, the tips of her fingers hovering just inside Rachel's opening. "Or I'll take away your toys."

Rachel gazed up at Ivy, thoughtfully, considering what her next move should be. Ivy's eyes were completely dark, and her nostrils flared as she breathed in deeply again and again, taking in the scent of Rachel's desire, desperation, frustration, and need.

It was a heady mixture for a vampire, Rachel knew. Ivy was drunk on her at the moment, intoxicated by her scent. The only thing that could have made it more potent for Ivy was the smell of fear, but while that would have played to her vampire instincts it would have devastated Ivy the woman. Ivy didn't want Rachel afraid of her, not even as an aphrodisiac. It was the one emotion that Ivy never tried to evoke in her.

Ivy shifted above her and a moment later Rachel felt her wonderfully long fingers between to jiggle up and down – still just barely inside of her – and the witch breathed in deeply, her hips bucking as she moaned, the sound turning into a whimper when Ivy's fingers stilled again.

Rachel forced her eyes open once more and found Ivy looking down at her intensely, a pleased smile playing across her lover's lips.

Ivy was powerfully turned on and power-tripping.

Rachel's hips rolled futility.

At that moment, Ivy was a sleek, beautiful cat, and Rachel was the mouse she was toying with under the kitchen table.

Rachel's hips jerked again, once more to no avail.

"Ivy," Rachel moaned, a true touch of anxiety entering her voice.

She wasn't scared of Ivy, she knew that her lover would chew off her own arm before she'd hurt her. She was however, genuinely worried that Ivy was going to continue leisurely playing with her for god knew how long, and _that_ was a truly terrifying thought.

She'd already lost track of how long she'd been on that mat in the sanctuary, sweating, straining, and begging, and she didn't think that she could take much, possibly any, more teasing.

She needed to come.

Ivy's chest rose as she breathed in and then her body shuddered, the flare of genuine anxiety she smelt from Rachel sending a potent coil of desire through her. Rachel smelt so good when she was agitated. It sent a rush of pure heat up to her brain making it spin, and a jolt of electricity between her legs making her throb and drip.

"Yes, dear heart?" Ivy replied, her silky voice now rough as sandpaper.

"Ivy," Rachel responded, saying her lovers' name as forcefully as she could.

When Ivy got like this is was necessary to take firm hand with her. If Rachel didn't take command, didn't yank on Ivy's collar, so to speak, she'd end up dragging you down the street behind her.

"Stop playing with your food," Rachel drawled commandingly, "and eat."

Marshalling together what motor control she still had, Rachel lifted her hand and placed it on the top of Ivy's head. She smiled at the vampire and scratched her scalp for a few seconds, her smile growing as Ivy glared at her, and then she pushed as forcefully as she could looking down her body to indicate to Ivy where she wanted her.

"I thought you wanted to know if I could go all night," Ivy drawled, her eyes trailing down Rachel's body as she spoke.

"Oh, I know you can," Rachel whispered, trembling a little with anticipation as Ivy slowly began to shift, inching down her body. "Right now I'm more interested in seeing you finish what you've started. Teases are only lovable when they deliver."

Ivy stared at Rachel for a moment, dark eyes shining as she blinked at the redhead. Her jaw clenched for a moment, and Rachel knew that she was biting down on the desire to say something, but then her muscles relaxed again and she murmured, "I know all about that."

Rachel flushed, and glanced away from Ivy for a moment. The vampire's comment had been delivered lightly, but Rachel knew that she really had no room to be complaining about Ivy being a tease. No matter how long the raven-haired vampire made her wait for her orgasm, it would far, far less time than Rachel had made Ivy wait for just a kiss.

_Pride be damned_, Rachel thought, her lips parting to speak, _I'll plead_.

However, before she could really and truly grovel for Ivy to just let her come already, Ivy dipped her head down and pressed a gentle kiss to her stomach. She then began to kiss her way down Rachel's abdomen until she was between Rachel's legs, her nose and breath tickling the sensitive flesh where Rachel needed her most.

Rachel whimpered, her hips bucking ever so slightly and Ivy smiled enjoying the redhead's desperation for just a moment longer before she leaned forward and touched the tip of her tongue to Rachel's clit.

It was time to finish what she'd started.

---

Rachel collapsed against the mattress, chest rising and falling rapidly as she felt Ivy's lips press against the soft skin of the inner part of her right thigh. Ivy's lips trailed higher, moving over her hips to kiss her stomach while Rachel lay prone and exhausted beneath her, breathing in deeply as her inner-muscles continued to clench and pulse against the fingers Ivy still had buried inside of her.

"Satisfied?" Ivy asked, placing a gentle kiss to Rachel's neck, careful to avoid her scars before moved higher and pressed her lips against the redhead's kissing her slowly, the taste of Rachel still strong on her lips.

"Very," Rachel sighed breathily, her voice cracking a little as Ivy carefully slipped her fingers out of her.

"You shouldn't have doubted me," Ivy drawled, kissing the corner of Rachel's mouth as damp fingers danced over the witch's ribs. "You should know by now that I _always_ deliver … like a UPS truck," she continued, smiling against Rachel's cheek as the redhead laughed.

"I know, Tim-Tams," Rachel said, laughing as Ivy poked at her crankily.

Ivy was still under the impression that if she was grouchy every time Rachel used the nickname that Rachel would stop. Rachel thought that was cute. Wrong, but cute.

"I didn't doubt. You were just taking too long. I wanted UPS Express, not Priority Mail."

Ivy stared at her for a moment, and then narrowed her eyes.

"How do you feel about 'Returned to Sender'?" Ivy asked with false peevishness, turning her head away from Rachel so that the redhead wouldn't see her smile as she started to pull away from her.

"Don't act like you wouldn't watch," Rachel sassed, immediately reaching out for Ivy and pulling her back against her, knowing that Ivy wasn't actually offended by the complete lack of a struggle she put up. "You'd watch me 'Return to Sender' into next week if you could."

Ivy made a rumbling sound of agreement in her throat and Rachel laughed, before flipping her lover over onto her back and straddling her.

"Now," Rachel drawled, slowly running her hands up and down Ivy's sides, her fingers warm against the thin material of Ivy's tank top. "I believe I promised you a work-out."

Ivy smiled and relaxed back against the mats, thanking god for vampire stamina.

**The End**


End file.
